


You're Dark Blue

by ZodiacBiologist



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacBiologist/pseuds/ZodiacBiologist
Summary: After 535 years of friendship, there weren't too many secrets left between Douxie and Zoe. Well, maybe there was still one big one, but what did that matter?Enjoy this drabble series of Douxie and Zoe's relationship through the years.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Comments: 67
Kudos: 137





	1. Showing Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> *Casually shows up late with Zouxie and Starbucks* Uh, hi. Please enjoy this catastrophe. 
> 
> Warning: Major spoilers to Wizards and mentions of Douxie's time in limbo. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing.

"Sorry, I'm late! Got held up at the-" Douxie was cut off by a finger being waved in his face. While he had a perfectly good reason for being half an hour late to his lunch date with Zoe, the girl did not want to hear it.

"You got a lot of nerve, Hisirdouche Bag!" Zoe scolded, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. 

Douxie had been in this situation enough times to know better than to keep talking. His only chance of getting out of this alive was by slowly putting the bag of food he brought with between them.

Zoe angrily snatched the bag from the man and reached in for a handful of fries. Alright, she wasn't yelling at him anymore, which was always a good sign, but Douxie still had to choose his next words wisely. 

"Brought your favorite…" The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Zoe dropped her scowl, a more neutral expression taking over her features, "You're just lucky I like you." 

"Right...I'll be sure to keep that in mind…" Douxie exhaled slowly, taking a seat beside the pink-haired girl. 

Zoe's anger seemed forgotten as she tilted her head to rest on her friend's shoulder. While she wasn't ready to share her fries just yet, she was ready for some mildly awkward silence. For several minutes, the only sound between the two were wrappers being torn from cheap hamburgers, both teens beyond hungry after their respective days at work. The silence would've continued had Douxie not suddenly began to cough. 

"Whoa, there. No dying on me, got it?" Zoe snickered, whacking the boy on the back.

"W-wouldn't that be awful, hm? A-alive for almost a millennium, j-just to be taken out by a hamburger…" Douxie took a few deep breaths, his fit finally coming to an end.

"Leave it to you to have the lamest death of all time." Zoe gave him one final whack, this one purposely harder than the others. 

Douxie laughed, placing a hand over his chest in mock offense, "Oh, dear Zoe, what would you do after my untimely demise?" 

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I would get to eat dinner on time for once." 

"Oh, you wouldn't even miss me?" Douxie teased, "I'm hurt, Zoe; I truly am."

"From what I gathered, you were technically dead last week," Zoe settled her head back against the boy's shoulder, almost as if to remind herself that he was, in fact, sitting beside her, "You're lucky I wasn't there or I would've personally dragged you back from the dead."

Now it was Douxie's turn to roll his eyes, "Is that so?" 

Normally, Zoe would have tossed a balled up wrapper at her friend's head before getting up to walk away from him. The pink-haired girl liked to think she gave off a tough girl vibe that she refused to let up on, not even with her friend...No. Douxie wasn't just her friend, he was- Special. 

Special enough that the thought of him dying, no matter for how long, was making Zoe a bit uneasy. While she would never admit it to Douxie, she was never irritated about having to wait a little longer for food. No, that wasn't it at all; If she truly was hungry enough, she would just grab something to eat from a nearby food truck. What bothered Zoe the most about waiting was she was never sure what was keeping her friend so long. 

While Douxie was definitely able to take care of himself, the girl had known him long enough to know trouble had an interesting way of finding him.

"Got a map for that head of yours? You seem lost in it." The blue haired man nudged Zoe's shoulder lightly, a playfulness in his voice.

Zoe groaned, lifting her head from his shoulder. Once again, Douxie waited for a balled up wrapper that never came. Instead, his friend turned to face him, a sort of sadness in her eyes that he had only seen twice since their friendship began.

"You're supposed to be immortal…" 

The smile on Douxie's face immediately faded, hands immediately reaching out for Zoe's. 

"Darling, hey, why are you talking like that?" The boy asked, hoping the slight shake to his hands wasn't as obvious as he thought it was. 

"You know why, Doux! You died! That's not supposed to happen!" Zoe scolded, lip trembling softly. 

It wouldn't be the first time Douxie had seen the girl cry; After 535 years of friendship, there weren't too many secrets left between the two of them, though it was still a sight the boy hated to see.

Especially when it was his fault. 

Lifting one hand to thread through Zoe's hair, Douxie tilted her head toward his, close enough that their foreheads touched, "I'm here, love…"

"Well, no shit, you're here…" Zoe reached up to set her hand on top of his, "And if you ever pull that crap again, I'm-"

"I know, Zoe, I know. You'll personally drag me back to life." Douxie let a gentle smile come across his face. 

Zoe only nodded in response, her forehead gently bumped against his. 

"Sorry, I'm late- Uh," Archie paused, perching on the back of the bench between the two teens, "Is everything alright?"

Douxie and Zoe sprang apart, blushes spreading across their faces. 

"A-and you!" Zoe tried to scold, her voice a few octaves too high, "I-I swear! Did either of you ever learn how a clock works!?" 

Archie stepped slowly to take his place on Douxie's shoulders, "Time is meaningless after a few centuries. " 

"See? Arch gets it." Douxie stood, stretching his arms above his head before holding one out for Zoe to take, "Alright, then. Let's go see what mischief we can get up to tonight." 

The pink-haired girl accepted the gesture, standing to join the two, "You sure you don't want to just go see a movie or something?" 

"My, my, Zoe. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were asking me out on a date. Only took you 535 years." Douxie teased, tossing an arm around his friend's shoulder. 

"Ooooh, no! This is not a date, Hisirdoux! This is to keep you from altering time again," Zoe shrugged his arm off of her, "Now let's go before I make you buy the tickets."

"Eh. Guess it'll be 536 years, then."


	2. Showing Up Tired

"No, Sir, we don't carry mouse pads…" Zoe droned on, cursing the fact she had even picked up the phone. The only thing keeping her somewhat sane was the knowledge that her dinner was on its way. Any second now, Douxie and Archie would walk through the door, something from the Cafe in hand-

The sound of the actual door swinging open pulled Zoe from her fantasy, excitement flooding her as everything she had thought in the last five seconds became a reality.

"Oh, thank God." The girl mumbled, hanging up the phone instinctively...Oh well. Even if the man on the other end decided to call back, it was someone else's problem now. 

Most people knew not to come between Zoe and her food; Those who didn't know, learned. 

"Here…" Douxie dropped the bag onto the counter, then used his newly freed hand to rub at his eye. As if to add to the oddness, Archie kneaded the boy's shoulder gently, a gesture Zoe had only seen about twice before.

"Everything okay, Hisi?" Zoe asked, reaching into the bag slowly. She cared for her friend's well-being, yes, but she wouldn't be able to do whatever he needed her to without eating first. 

Douxie stared for a second, as if trying to process that he had even been spoken to, "Huh? Oh, uh-"

"You look terrible." Zoe cut in, setting her sandwich down and reaching up to cup her friend's face. 

The boy's eyes instantly shut, head cocking to one side, "Gee, thanks…" He scoffed. Oh yeah, he was definitely tired.

"I mean it, Douxie, when was the last time you slept?" Zoe traced her thumb over one of the dark circles below Douxie's eyes, trying to ignore the softest hum the action got out of him.

The question made the wizard instantly pull away, the dark circles now accompanied by a dark blush, "Well, uh-" He mumbled nervously, eyes darting to the floor.

"You seriously had to think about it?" Zoe snapled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean...it hasn't been THAT long…" Douxie rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, voice squeaking slightly. 

Zoe had known her friend long enough to know he was lying to her. 

"How long is 'not long' to you?" The pink haired girl quizzed. Both wizard and familiar cringed at the question; Never a good sign.

"...Ya know, after a few centuries, time is meaningle-" Douxie began pathetically.

"Hisirdoux Casperan!" Had this conversation taken place 534 years earlier, Zoe would have reached out and smacked Douxie on the shoulder, but they were far beyond hitting by now. No matter, Zoe's scolding always did the job just fine.

Douxie's confidence began to grow along with his sleep deprived irritation, "Look, I've just been busy. I'll take a rest when-" 

"-When I get off my shift in fifteen minutes, got it? I'm gonna walk you home to make sure you do." Zoe cut in, already packing up her dinner to prepare for her shift to end.

"Sounds lovely, actually…" Douxie shot back with a sly smirk.

Had he not been waiting for it, Douxie would've missed the gentle blush on Zoe's face.

"I swear, Douxie, we're going straight home! No stopping to hunt, no stopping for ice cream, nothing. Just straight home and bed." Zoe stammered back before busying herself with ducking behind the counter to find a rag. 

Now fueled by making his friend blush, Douxie threw in another sly remark, "So you'll be joining me for bed tonight?" 

"Will you sleep if I do?" Zoe called back from under the counter.

"I-I, uh...Um…" Now it was Douxie's turn to blush. 

"What? Never had a girl in your bed in the millennium you've been alive?" Zoe finally emerged with a rag and a grin that could outdo the Cheshire Cat's. 

"Come on, now, you know the answer to that…" Douxie snapped, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. Zoe should know the answer to that...

"You'd think after 535 years you'd be a little less squirrelly around me." The girl leaned against the counter, her smile as big as Douxie had ever seen it. She absolutely knew the answer, as she used to spend a lot of time in the wizard's bed...Sleeping, of course! Their friendship never got beyond that.

"Zoe, please! I am NOT being squirrelly." Douxie leaned on the counter in order to be eye level with the girl. If it wasn't obvious he was tired before, it was obvious now. 

"Hmm...You're definitely being cranky right now, so I KNOW you're tired." Zoe leaned forward, her forehead dangerously close to Douxie's.

"And you're being nosey, so I know YOU'RE tired!" Douxie pressed his forehead against Zoe's, eyes staring into her's. 

"Alright, you two. Just get a room already!" Archie scoffed, hopping from his associate's shoulder to the counter. Whatever happened next, he was not about to be involved in it.

"Arch, do you even know what that phrase means!?" Douxie was the first to pull back, pressing his palm against the bridge of his nose.

Archie cackled, "Do you, Mr. Centuries Old Virg-" 

"Aaalright! Enough on that. Let's just go home, have some dinner, and...yeah." The wizard cut in, patience dropping every second he had to wait to go home.

Much like how Zoe felt waiting for her dinner. 

The girl stepped from behind the counter, grabbing her bag as she moved, "Let me just clock out first...And I don't know about you, but I'm eating on the way home."

"Don't blame you…" Douxie yawned. 

"Let me guess; You haven't eaten in 'not that long', too." Zoe commented, reaching for the door.

The pause that followed answered her question.

"Seriously, Douxie, do I have to do everything for you?" The girl scoffed, reaching into the food bag for a handful of fries to shove at her friend. 

Douxie rubbed his eyes before accepting the food, "I had lunch today, daling, honest...I just like to do things with you...like have dinner...sleep…" The boy mumbled the last part, then got to work on his fries, hoping that, if his friend did hear him, she wouldn't ask him to elaborate. 

Zoe didn't respond, instead, she worked on tearing her sandwich in half, wordlessly handing it to her friend.

After 535 years of this, there really was no need for words as the two fell into step with each other. 

Sleep would come easy tonight.


	3. Showing Up To Cuddle

It definitely wasn't the first time Douxie found himself like this; It was more like the millionth time, actually. 

The first time had been during his time in Babylon, during one of the hottest summers he had ever experienced in his life. He had only known Zoe for a few months at the time, which made sprawling out in the shade with her even more awkward. While Douxie couldn't control the blush spreading across his face, Zoe (and Archie, due to his Draconic background) really didn't seem to mind the heat or proximity. 

"Come on, Hisirdoux, it's not that hot out." Zoe scoffed, twirling a piece of her pink hair around her finger; She wore it long back in those days. 

"Has the heat gotten to you or something!? This place is an absolute inferno!" Douxie scoffed, contemplating the removal of his remaining clothes, though he hadn't been wearing much to begin with. 

"I, for one, find it relaxing." Archie attempted to leap onto the boy's shoulders, but he was almost immediately pushed off. 

"Oh, no you don't! It's way too hot for that!" Douxie snapped, wiping a bit of sweat from his face with his discarded shirt. 

Zoe snickered, sitting herself up in order to cup her friend's face, "Maybe it's just you who's hot. Did you consider that?" 

Douxie didn't respond to the remark as he found himself groaning quietly instead. Maybe it was just him who was hot, as the hands on his face felt almost refreshingly cool. Douxie still didn't know too much about what sort of magic his friend used, but whatever it was, she seemed to run cold when she needed to. The boy would have stayed transfixed by the relief, if not for a soft pat on the cheek snapping him back to reality.

"S-sorry, what did you say?" Douxie finally chirped back, causing Zoe to snicker once more. The laughter was short-lived, though, as the girl slid her hands down to her friend's shoulders, reveling in the soft shiver she got out of him. 

"Nothing important...Here, come lay next to me; No sense in burning to death, right?" Zoe opened her arms, which Douxie found himself automatically moving to; The heat was definitely getting to HIM, at least.

It was almost dizzying to be curled up beside the girl; The coolness of her skin both easing and aiding the warmth the young wizard was feeling. Regardless of the initial awkwardness Douxie felt, he soon found the embrace to be rather soothing, eyes sliding closed to enjoy the relief. With Zoe close by, the summers, and the years, became more bearable.

The time to return the favor would come almost a hundred years later, when Babylon became far too boring for the witch and wizard to enjoy anymore. Neither were sure how or why they settled on Alaska, but it was definitely a nice change.

At least, it was until winter hit. 

Now, it was Douxie's turn to not mind the weather, Archie almost constantly perched on his shoulders to keep him warm. Zoe, on the other hand, was not enjoying herself at all. Even beside their small fireplace, the girl found herself shivering violently. After several minutes of watching, Archie leapt from his associate's shoulders, settling on top of Zoe. 

"T-thanks…" The witch tried to say, though her teeth chattered far too much for her words to make sense. 

"Come now, are you really cold?" Douxie teased, reaching to press a hand against his friend's face. The feeling of cold flesh beneath his fingers knocked the smirk off the young wizard's face almost immediately. He had been there before, braving Camelot's harsh winters huddled in an alley before Merlin had found him; Now he was teasing his friend for feeling the same? 

His body seemed to work before his mind could catch up, already tugging the pink-haired girl into his arms before he could stop himself. The cold and guilt prevented any real blush from forming on the boy's face, mind entirely set on warming his friend. Archie blew once more on to the fire, filling the room with both warmth and a brilliant glow. 

A warmth and glow that had both teenagers dosing in a matter of minutes. 

Those minutes seemed nonexistent now that their days spent in intense heat and bitter cold had long since past. The 21st century had much to offer in technological advancements, so weather wasn't too much of a burden these days. Well, it wasn't if everyone could just agree on a thermostat temperature. 

"You always have it so cold in here!" Zoe snapped, advancing for the AC unit in Douxie's apartment.

"Nuh, uh, uh! No, you don't!" The wizard called, casting a spell from the doorway to keep his friend rooted in place, "You're going to have it like a sauna in here!" 

"Oh, not this argument again…" Archie groaned, strolling between the two, "Might I suggest simply opening the windows? It's a beautiful day outside."

Douxie and Zoe cast glances at the cat, then at each other. 

"I mean...Maybe?" Douxie let up on the spell. Zoe now advanced toward him instead of the AC, striking him on the shoulder, "I deserved that…"

"You bet you did! But, Arch is right. It wasn't too bad out today."

"How about this, then...If we open the windows and it's too hot, I'll sit next to you, and if it's too col-"

"Hisirdoux Casperan, why can't you just say you want to cuddle with me? It's seriously no big deal." Zoe headed for the couch, opening her arms the moment she sat down.

"R-right then…" Douxie muttered, approaching the girl in order to take his spot...or in order for Zoe to take her spot...Not that it mattered once the two settled in.

No, it definitely wasn't the first time Douxie found himself like this; It was more like the millionth time, actually…So why did he still feel that familiar blush creeping into his face?


	4. Showing Up To The Show

Opening for Papa Skull seemed like some obscure dream, and yet, there Douxie was, getting ready to get on stage. He had double checked, then triple checked that his guitar was in tune and that all of his fingers felt like moving today. 

When all of that was in order, he nervously checked again.

"Oh no, Doux, you are NOT going to psych yourself out of this one." Zoe's voice stopped his fidgeting in an instant. 

"Zoe! You should be finding your seat-" 

"And you need to calm down. You're going to do great." Zoe's voice dropped to a more soft tone, instinctively reaching for one of Douxie's hands and rubbing it gently. If he wasn't 100% certain his hands were working, he was now.

"Thanks, Zoe…" Douxie mumbled, almost forgetting what it was he had been so worked up about. 

"Need anything before I go sit down?" The girl asked, moving to pick a piece of Archie's fur from her friend's jacket. 

"Actually, could you take this with you? Gets kinda hot with all the lights…" Douxie shrugged off his jacket, though the sleeves got caught up in his bracelets, "Fuzzbuckets…"

"You're doing it, again. Just relax." Zoe grabbed the wizard's wrist, pulling the sleeve free, "See? Not a big deal."

Now that the jacket was free, the young witch slipped it on, rolling the sleeves up to mimic how her friend always wore it. Zoe wore plenty of jackets before, but something about seeing her wearing his own made Douxie's mind pause for a moment; unfortunately, it didn't stop him from talking. 

"Matches your outfit." Well, that was stupid...At least he wasn't going to be talking on stage; There was one less thing he could screw up. 

"Thanks, I guess. Your tattoos will look really cool on stage." 

If Archie was here, he would have smacked a palm against his forehead, or at the very least, told both teens to shut up already. However, the cat had chosen to stay home, claiming to despise Papa Skull (which definitely wasn't true) and so, the two continued to talk awkwardly until the lights finally dimmed.

"I should probably go find my seat." Zoe mumbled, giving Douxie's hand a final squeeze.

The boy returned it, smiling softly, "I'll come find you after our set." 

With one final smile, the two parted ways. There was no space for nerves now as Douxie turned toward the stage; There wasn't much turning back now, anyway.

Not that Douxie would have considered turning back, the cheers from the crowd wiping out any sort of doubt that may have held the boy back. All that was left to do now was do what he did best and rock out. 

Ash Dispersal Pattern had put together a set list of the only six songs they actually got around to finishing and all Douxie had to do was play his part right. 

Simple enough, but even so, Douxie's eyes began to wander toward the crowd. At smaller gigs, he liked to see if he couldn't spot anyone he knew, but this wasn't a small gig; It looked like everyone in Arcadia had turned up to the show! It was a little overwhelming and Douxie found himself zoning out just a bit. He tried to look back down at his guitar, but by then, he had already forgotten what song they were playing.

"Fuzzbuckets…" The wizard mumbled, fingers finding the right chords as he finally got his thoughts back in order. Right, maybe looking into the crowd wasn't the best idea…

...Which is exactly why Douxie looked again. He had been alive for almost a millennia, but he was still in awe over the size of this crowd. They were all cheering at something he was doing; That almost never happened!

Well, it did, but not often…

The wizard was about to look away again when a certain mop of pink hair caught his attention. There were a few things Douxie had little trouble recognizing and Zoe and his jacket were two of those. 

The girl had pushed the jacket off her shoulders so it hung loosely off her elbows; Her face was almost as pink as her hair as she cheered and sang along with the next song. As Douxie zoned in on her, he found his playing became less of him following along with his own band and more on instinctively playing to Zoe's singing. 

Even before he was a part of a band, Douxie loved to play music with other people. Merlin never cared for his playing, so when he found out Zoe loved to hear whatever new instrument he had picked up, he made an effort to play for her. 

Suddenly, it didn't feel like Douxie was on a stage, no, it felt like he was in his apartment, playing his guitar while Zoe sang from the kitchen. The only thing missing was Archie sprawled out nearby, occasionally correcting the girl when she sang the wrong words. 

The only reminder Douxie got that he was onstage was when the lights went down again, his bandmates moving to exit the stage. The process of putting their instruments away was almost a blur as the wizard wanted nothing more than to find his friend now that he knew where she was sitting. 

Relief washed over him as Douxie finally reached Zoe, who seemed busy on her phone.

"Found you." The boy chirped, then grimaced; Looks like he was still talking stupid…

Zoe looked up immediately, a huge grin suddenly spreading across her face, "I was just texting you! That was the BEST I've ever seen you play!" 

Douxie hardly had time to process the compliment as he suddenly found himself nearly tackled by the girl. Zoe normally wasn't much of a hugger, but the excitement of seeing her friend on stage had gotten the better of her...And maybe it was the excitement of having just played on a stage, but Douxie found himself hugging back just as tight. There was no time to let go as the lights came back up, Papa Skull taking the stage. 

Zoe had already begun to cheer, fully prepared to sing along as the band began their first song. She swayed gently in her friend's arms, prompting him to move along with her.

The rest of the night was spent singing along to their favorite Papa Skull songs together.


	5. Showing Up With Hair Dye

"It looks like you just got done milking a Slor." 

It's the late 80's when Zoe's interest in hair dye finally caught Douxie's attention. While she always had her signature pink hair, 1987 was the year that Zoe seemed to have a new streak of color every time the young wizard saw her. 

It was only a matter of time before she had run out of space on her own head and turned her attention to her friend's hair. So here they were, Douxie settled into a folding chair while Zoe painted his hair blue...Why did he let her do this again?

"Oh, come on, it's going to look great!" Zoe scoffed, reaching for a piece of tinfoil to wrap the final section.

"Even smells like a Slor." The boy groaned, tilting his head back to try and draw a proper breath, "Actually, this smells worse…" 

"Oh, come now, Douxie, this will be a fun look for you." Archie sprawled across the kitchen table, watching the two intently. 

"Perhaps we should dye you next, hm?" The boy teased, reaching out to pet his familiar. The cat rolled onto his back, batting his associate's hand away. 

"Definitely not!" Archie protested, jumping off the table to flee from the teenagers. While it was meant to just be a joke, Douxie and Zoe leaped from their spots, scrambling to chase the cat around the small apartment. 

Obviously, the chase was short-lived as Douxie had run into the coffee table, causing Zoe to trip over his leg as he fell, giving Archie enough time to hide on top of the refrigerator. 

"Damn it…" The wizard groaned, pulling his knee to his chest, "Sorry, Z…" 

"Is your knee okay?" Zoe asked, looking around the floor to make sure neither of them got hair dye on the carpet. 

"Yeah, it's fine...Probably gonna bruise, though." Douxie replied, pulling himself off the floor, then offering a hand to his friend, "Are you alright?"

Zoe accepted his hand, dusting off her skirt as she stood, "Got a new run in my tights, but it looks kinda cool."

"Right, let's never try to dye Archie again." The Wizard rubbed at the back of his neck, before stepping past the girl to get back in the kitchen. 

"You still got about fifteen minutes before we need to rinse that." Zoe remarked, following her friend. 

"I'll make tea, then...if ya want." Douxie offered, opening one of the cabinets. There wasn't too much food around the house, but the boy always made sure there was tea.

It was the least he could make for the few visitors he had. 

"Tea sounds great, actually." The witch pulled a chair from the kitchen table, moving it closer to where her friend stood by the stove. 

If not for the strips of tinfoil in his hair, Zoe may have thought the boy looked cute, nose wrinkled lightly as he worked on their drinks. If there was anything Douxie concentrated on other than magic and music, it was making tea; Years of Merlin insisting on a cup made the boy an absolute master at it.

However, that sort of craftsmanship still took time...About fifteen minutes, to be exact. 

"Here ya go, dear." Douxie's kind smile didn't last long as his friend pushed the cup aside the moment it was handed to her, "Um…"

"I'm going to drink it, but it's time to wash your hair." Zoe explained, grabbing a nearby dish towel and heading for the sink. She turned on the water and stuck her hand under the stream, waiting for it to heat up.

Douxie watched, head cocking to the side in mild confusion. Now, even with the tinfoil in his hair, the motion was cute.

"Well, come here. We're washing your hair in the sink." The witch snapped her fingers, a bottle of shampoo appearing in her hand.

"I, um...I can wash it…" Douxie muttered, though his body was already headed for the sink. 

As soon as the boy's head was under the faucet, Zoe got to work on removing the foil, the water immediately turning a deep indigo, "This is going to look so cool!" 

Douxie didn't respond, partly because he was trying to keep water out of his mouth, the other part because he was distracted. The only time anyone else ever did something with his hair was when Archie would paw at his scalp while waking him up in the morning. Having Zoe gently tug and skritch at his hair while washing it was...Soothing? Odd? Nice?

Douxie couldn't think of the word...Actually, he couldn't think of much of anything as he zoned into the hair washing. Just when he was getting ready to truly enjoy it, the sink shut off.

"H-huh?" Douxie's voice came with a slight crack as he raised his head. His world went almost immediately dark as his friend threw a towel over his head, "Hey!"

The boy didn't stay started as he soon felt those hands in his hair again, drying it with the towel. 

"This is going to look absolutely killer when it dries! I think I did a good job." Zoe teased, finally releasing her friend's head. 

Douxie kept his head covered just a few more seconds, not quite ready to look at Zoe just yet, "I-I bet it will." 

"Is it safe to come out?" Archie asked, looking about the room for any presence of hair dye. When he found none, the cat made his way into the kitchen, "How did it turn out?"

The wizard pulled the towel from his head, freshly dyed locks falling into his eyes, "Does it look okay, Arch?" 

The cat adjusted his glasses, taking a step closer to his associate, "I must say, it does suit you." 

"Go take a look, Doux." Zoe smiled brightly, taking her friend by the hand and leading him to the bathroom. 

At first, the brightness of the indigo came as a shock to the young wizard, but moments later, a wide smile spread across his face, "Zoe, this is nuclear!" 

"Glad you think so." The girl smiled back.

While Zoe kept her hair pink for several years after, Douxie let his hair grow back to it's normal color just a few months later. 

It was almost thirty years later when Douxie decided the indigo hair was due for a comeback.


	6. Showing Up To a Speakeasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(?): Drinking. Douxie and Zoe are definitely old enough to be drinking, but still appear to be underage, so I think it could also be considered Underage Drinking.  
> General drinking shenanigans taking place at a Speakeasy.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if I forgot anything. Enjoy!

The year is 1921. 

Prohibition had been around for a whole year and, for the first time in forty years, Douxie felt the need to have a drink settling in.

Okay, maybe not the 'need' for a drink, more like a need to break the rules a bit. If the boy truly wanted to, he could use magic to get his hands on some alcohol...But where was the fun in that?

No, there was something thrilling about sitting in a corner of whatever Speakeasy the Wizard found himself in, drinking away whatever worries plagued him that week. Better yet, Zoe had agreed to come along, giving Douxie someone to talk to; Archie opted to stay home during these 'illegal activities'.

"You'll be taking Zoe out dressed like that?" Archie commented, hopping up onto Douxie's shoulders to paw at his hair.

"Get out of my hair, Arch. I'm gonna wear my newsboy…" Douxie swatted that cat away, grabbing the aforementioned hat from the table. 

Archie rolled his eyes, "Do you have a pair of pants with fewer patches in them?" 

The young wizard sighed and, with a snap of his fingers, the patches disappeared, "Happy?"

"No," Archie admitted, "I'm still not on board with you two going out tonight...At least try to look like upstanding citizens."

"Arch, come on! We'll be fine...I mean, we both know magic and I think we can handle ourselves-" A knock at the door stopped the conversation in its tracks.

"Come in!" Archie called. 

Zoe stepped through the door, almost unrecognizable with her hair done up in soft curls and a feather hairpin just behind her left ear; She had really dressed for the occasion.

"W-wow, Zoe! Look at you." Douxie gushed, reaching up to catch the feather between his fingers.

Zoe swatted her friend's hand away, a playful smirk coming to her face, "Oh no, you don't. This hair took almost three hours to do."

"Ah, I see you're not using magic as a shortcut, either." Douxie teased, reaching for his jacket. 

The girl rolled her eyes, moving to straighten the wizard's tie, "Merlin would be proud. Now, let's get going."

With that, the pair slipped from the small apartment, Archie calling out to them not to stay out too late.

A request that went almost completely forgotten most nights.

It wasn't unusual for a man and woman to have some type of outing together, so Douxie and Zoe didn't appear too odd as they entered the establishment. What was odd was the uncomfortable shifting they did when the bartender asked what Douxie's lady friend would be having.

"She's not, uh…" The wizard quickly cast a glance at his friend.

"We aren't-" Zoe began, before rolling her eyes, "We'll both have a special. I'm sure he can handle it." 

With that, the server nodded, turning to make the drinks. Douxie's eyes widened, "Been here before?"

"Just a couple of times, yeah," Zoe admitted, picking up a spoon from behind the bar to check her reflection in, "Think you can keep up?"

"I've been drinking since I lived in Camelot, darling. I think I'll be fine." The boy commented back, though his cockiness fled as soon as the alcohol was presented to him.

If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought Zoe was trying to have him killed. 

While the drink smelled medicinal and didn't taste too much better, it fulfilled its purpose. After a century or two, the pair's tolerance for alcohol had become so strong that they had taken to drinking straight from the bottle whenever a buzz was needed. Whatever was in that glass has Douxie feeling warm already, reflected in a gentle blush across his face. 

"It's good, isn't it?" The witch beside him asked, finishing the last swig of her drink. The wizard nodded, finding that his words were already hard to come by. 

One drink turned to three, which then turned to five before Douxie recovered the ability to speak, "You're beautiful, ya know?"

Zoe giggled beside him, "That's the alcohol talking, I'm sure." 

"No, I mean it. You're beautiful." Douxie moved to cup the girl's face. He wasn't quite sure what the hell he was doing, but he had seen this gesture in a movie once...A movie he couldn't remember the end of. 

Apparently Zoe did, tilting forward just enough that her forehead brushed his, "You're not too bad looking yourself." 

The compliment made Douxie feel...strange. The warmth he suddenly felt was much different than the one alcohol had given him, yet was still just as pleasant. His mind didn't settle on it very long, however, as his fingers brushed against something soft in Zoe's hair.

Her feather hairpin…

What was it about the pin that had Douxie so fixated on it? Nearly two seconds earlier, the boy was ready and willing to close the gap between him and his friend and now he wanted nothing more than to hold that pin in his hands. 

"Hisirdoux?" Zoe spoke up, cupping his face in her own hands, "Are you alright there?"

Douxie didn't answer; Instead, he let go of the girl, attention completely focused on his drink.

The next two drinks went down smoothly. 

Walking home had never been such a challenge. The sidewalk seemed to spin and neither Douxie or Zoe could do a thing about it. Not that it mattered; The pair were quite content with hanging onto each other, fits of giggles breaking out amongst them. It was almost a miracle (or magic) that they even made it back to Douxie's apartment.

"Oh, not again…" Archie muttered, growing to his dragon form in order to nudge the couple through the door, "To bed with both of you." 

This only caused another bout of laughter, the witch and wizard stumbling over to the couch together.

Good enough for now, at least. 

"Arch, can we have a blanket?" Zoe chirped, an uncharacteristic lightness to her voice. 

"Yes. One moment." Archie rolled his eyes, just happy that the two were home and not spending the night in jail.

At least, this time.

"Thank you, Archie." The pair called back, settling into each other's arms for the evening. They would blame it on the booze in the morning, but there was definitely no complaints about the sleeping arrangements.


	7. Showing Up To Confront

Douxie wasn't sure what shocked him more; The slap across the face he just received, or the fact that it had been delivered by Zoe. Last he checked, she was safe in Arcadia…

And yet, here she was, standing in the doorway of his New York apartment, seething with anger. The girl wound up for another strike when the wizard grabbed her wrists, holding her firmly in place, "Alright, one was enough."

"How could you!?" The girl screeched, trying to pull her arms free. This only made Douxie pull her closer.

"I-I was gonna call you…" The wizard began sheepishly, settling Zoe's arms by her sides.

Much to his surprise, Zoe gave up her protest, the anger on her face melted by the onslaught of tears.

Fuck.

Zoe was not a crier, at least not in the 535 years Douxie had known her. It took a lot for the girl to get misty eyed...Boy, had he screwed up.

"Zoe...Darling…" The wizard swallowed thickly, doing his best not to join his friend in her crying. With a final tug of her wrists, Zoe settled against Douxie's chest, tears falling freely now. 

"L-last thing I h-heard, y-you…" Zoe tried steadying her voice, though it only made her cry harder. 

She didn't have to finish, though. Douxie knew exactly what she was about to say; He went up against Bellroc and Skrael knowing damn well it was a one-way trip...Well, almost was...

And then, he skipped town ten minutes after coming back from the dead…

AND THEN, he forgot to call Zoe after. 

Man, he was on a roll with this stuff…

"Zoe...I'm so sorry..For everything…" Douxie mumbled, pressing a kiss against the top of the girl's head. By now, his own tears were beginning to well up. 

He was exhausted, really. After so many years of living life, waiting for Merlin to request him...To approve of him finally, Douxie had been ready to die with the old man; In a sick way, he thought his life's purpose lived and died with Merlin. Once he was revived, it was as if a tether had been clipped. Douxie was a master wizard now and, for once in his life, he was in charge…

The wizard never thought about how much living he had been putting on hold while he waited. Hell, even his little hunting/dinner date with Zoe was put on hold because of his waiting...And now, ready to live, finally, Douxie was spending it cradling someone he cared deeply about...someone he hurt and never gave an explanation to…

"D-do you j-just not want me a-around or-" Zoe mumbled, not willing to look up from the boy's chest yet. 

Those words hurt far worse than dying, maybe even a little more. Zoe had always been there with Douxie and, for a while, they were extremely close. However, things were getting dangerous now...In a way, Douxie felt like Merlin; He only came out when danger beyond comprehension was near. Unlike Merlin, Douxie wasn't willing to put anyone in harm's way, no matter the cost, even if it meant...hurting them…

Zoe standing before him was all the proof Douxie needed that she would follow him anywhere. 

The thought of her following him to limbo was unsettling.

"I-I...I think my problem is...I want you closer…" The wizard tightened his hold on the girl, enthralled by the way he could now feel his own heart thumping wildly against her's.

"I don't think you could hold me any tighter than this…" Zoe relaxed slightly, a few stray tears sliding down her face. 

Douxie wiped them away gently, a soft smile willing it's way onto his face, "That's not what I meant, love…"

He felt more than saw the warmth bloom over Zoe's face at the comment, "What did you mean, then?" 

"I meant-" 

"Oh! A visitor!" Nari's voice floated in from the doorway to the kitchen, a smile stretched across her face. 

Archie prowled in beside the nymph, "Zoe? It's nice to see you again." 

The interlocked pair sprang apart, both trying to respond as nonchalantly as possible. Their attempts at being inconspicuous were in vain, however, as Nari approached the two. 

"I haven't sensed such love since those days in the Wild Wood…" 

An awkward silence fell between the group, knowing far too well the fate of the pair Nari was referring to. 

"Right, um...Will you be staying awhile, Zoe?" Douxie asked his friend- No...She was more than just a friend and, if Nari and Archie would just give them one moment, Douxie could find the right word for her. 

Zoe rubbed at her arm, "I mean, I can stay if you want me to...I kinda just barged in, ya know?"

"Archie, come! We must make offerings for our visitor!" Nari exclaimed, heading back into the kitchen.

"I better go with her; She still isn't quite sure what the purpose of soap is…" Archie muttered, casting a glance to the two in front of him before joining the nymph.

Alone once more, Douxie and Zoe wasted no time moving back to each other's arms.

"If you ever die again, I'm killing you…" Zoe said blankly, tilting her head up to look Douxie in the eyes.

"I don't plan on doing that again…" The wizard rested his head against the girl's forehead, "And if I do, I'll let you know…" 

Not that he ever planned on dying again, actually, he planned on doing the opposite; Living life to the absolute fullest. 

And bringing Zoe with him every step of the way.


	8. Showing Up To Take Care

Douxie never minded the rain. 

While his companion might have despised it, the boy felt himself drawn to it. There was plenty to do in the rain; Jump in puddles, run through it, dance through it! Everything Douxie normally loved to do on his own, he could do out in the rain. Not many shared his love of puddles and running, unfortunately, and would tuck into their homes when the sky got dark. 

Douxie never had a home like that to tuck into, anyway. Oh well...He was used to being by himself.

For centuries, the roll of thunder dragged the boy from his shelter, the drops hitting his face embraced him like a hug. If not for the threat of illness, Douxie would have stayed out in the rain, reveling in the happiness it brought him. 

Today, however, it was that very illness that was keeping him inside; Though, he wasn't the one who was sick…

Wringing out a cool rag, Douxie draped the fabric across Zoe's forehead, wincing at the way it heated almost immediately, "How are you feeling, Z?" 

The girl's eyes lazily dragged toward the boy, her face devoid of expression. Whether her illness had gotten worse or if fatigue was finally getting to her was a mystery. A little shiver wracked her small frame, prompting Douxie to grab a spare blanket from a nearby chair, carefully placing it around his friend.

Archie perked up from his place at the foot of Zoe's bed, shaking the blanket from off his head, "What did I tell you two? Staying out in that storm would-"

"I know, Arch, but we were having such a nice time…" The wizard muttered scornfully, a pang of guilt running through him. Maybe he was used to being alone, but having company for puddle jumping hadn't been unwelcomed…

Archie stood up, padding across the bed to nuzzle his associate, "You should get some rest, too. I can't have both of you under the weather." 

Douxie instinctively scratched at the cat's head, guilt gripping him once more, "What about Zoe?" 

"What about her?" Archie returned to the girl's side. 

"What if she needs something or-" The boy's mind began racing with every possible need his friend might have. His familiar rolled his eyes and rose to pull back the extra blanket.

"No one said you had to sleep in a different room." 

Right...No one had said that...But- 

Maybe it was the guilt, but Douxie found himself immediately crawling in beside the girl, arms wrapping around her as if to contain her shivers. 

It didn't work, obviously, but it gave the boy peace of mind knowing Zoe was close enough to wake him if she needed something. However, the lack of coolness between the two made settling down almost impossible. 

"This isn't good, is it, Arch?" Douxie muttered, turning his attention to the rain beating against the window. Though he asked the question, he didn't want the answer. 

Archie stretched just enough to butt his friend's hand, "It isn't ideal, no...But I think she'll be okay."

"You think so?" Douxie yawned. The cat didn't reply, sleep already overtaking him.

The young wizard wasn't ready for sleep just yet, but there was still plenty for him to do; After all, cuddling with a loved one and watching the rain from a window was just as nice as being out in it.

Maybe tucking into the house when the sky got dark wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after my little writing hiatus. Teny's latest Zouxie art had my little shipper heart in the mood for a new chapter.
> 
> A little short, but sweet all the same, I hope.


	9. Showing Up To Propose

After nearly 535 years together, Douxie and Zoe's relationship was, well...Complicated. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they cared for- No...No, they could confidently say they loved each other. 

Of course, time passed differently for them, making the 535 years they spent with each other feel more like five. The puppy love phase had come and gone within the first two hundred years, leaving an old married couple in its place.

Speaking of-

Being immortal has a funny way of making things difficult; Your friends will grow up, get married and move away while you stay the same…

Unless you also grow up, get married, and move away.

That's right. In the last 535, Douxie and Zoe had been 'married' twenty-two times; Though wedding twenty-three was going to be different...

While small, fake weddings in the past had been their usual go-to to save face, Douxie and Zoe were a little more settled now. Most of their friends knew of their immortality, so there wasn't much reason to move around anymore. The two could finally figure their lives out for real this time; Whatever they wanted to make of themselves, they were free to do now.

Evidently, Douxie wanted to make himself a husband.

"That sentence didn't make any sense." Archie commented, jumping from his spot on the kitchen table to approach his associate. 

"It- Well, uh...It doesn't matter, Arch! You know exactly what I mean!" Douxie argued, hands shoved deep in his coat pockets. Of course, Archie knew what he meant; Actually, the cat knew from the moment he woke up this morning.

"In all my years of knowing you, Douxie, you and Zoe have been 'wed' almost twenty-one...Or was it twenty-two…"

"Twenty-two, Arch."

"Thank you; Twenty-two times. I hardly see why wedding twenty-three would be any-" Archie was cut off by a small box suddenly shoved in his face, "Douxie, what is that?"

"Don't play dumb, Archie." Douxie scoffed, flipping the lid open to reveal a sapphire ring.

"Wait, wait...This is a real ring?" Archie crept forward, sniffing cautiously at the box. The one and only time Douxie and Zoe had included a fake proposal with their nuptials, the ring had been made of candy…

The cat's eyes widened behind his glasses as it dawned on him what was happening. 

The ring was, in fact, real.

"I'm gonna propose to Zoe for real this time." Douxie stated proudly, tucking the box back into his pocket.

"Have you talked to her about this? Why now of all times?" Archie began to ramble, dragon wings sprouting from his back so he could be eye level with the wizard. 

Douxie skritched at the cat's head,a small smile coming to his face, "Why not, Arch? We're finally free to live life however we want! And maybe I want to spend it with Zoe…"

Archie curled about the boy's shoulders and took to nuzzling his cheek. The small boy he had found in that alley was, for lack of a better word, a man now and this day would have come sooner or later...Zoe was a good fit for Douxie, anyway.

"You have my complete support...I just want to make sure you're certain." Archie finally said.

Douxie's hand stopped mid-skritch, "I've never been more sure."

"Very well, then...What's the plan?"

Like most things in Douxie's life, though, there was no plan. 919 years had shown him just how wrong things could go, even with a plan in place, so he didn't bother with one. Instead, he showed up as he always did; Fifteen minutes late with hamburgers.

You'd think after 535 years of it, Zoe would come to expect this sort of timing, though she didn't look too happy from her spot on the park bench.

"Zoe!"

"You've got a lot of nerve." The girl shot the moment he called out to her.

"Yes, yes,I know, dear…" Douxie mumbled, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead. Zoe froze.

"Dear? A kiss? What sort of trouble are you in right now, Hisirdoux?"

"No trouble at all, love...Unless you're still mad." Douxie teased, reaching into the bag in his hand for Zoe's sandwich. 

"What if a Shadow Mephit showed up? I would have had to fight it alone." The girl teased, taking her food from the boy. 

"I'm sure the poor thing would've been more scared of you than you were of it." Douxie rolled his eyes, settling beside Zoe on the bench. Her anger seemed all but forgotten as her attention was turned toward her burger. 

If Douxie had learned anything, it was to let Zoe eat when she was mad. Things normally worked out better that way…

The two ate in silence, though Douxie found it nearly impossible to focus on anything other than the ring. Should he just go for it? Or wait until after their date? Did this count as making a plan?

"Uh...What's this?" Zoe chirped, holding fries in one hand- And the box in the other.

Douxie could've punched himself for putting the ring in the bag! He hadn't thought about it at the time, but the ring was in the same pocket as his wallet, so when he took it out to pay for their food…

Again, this is why he never made plans. Better to just roll with things, yeah?

"That, my dear, is for you." Douxie replied, trying to keep his voice steady. 

"If you think this is going to make up for you being late-" Zoe began, opening the lid to the box.

"I was kind of hoping it would actually make up for all the fake weddings we've had…" Douxie said sheepishly, taking the box from the girl's hands.

The one and only time he had knelt like this, he and Zoe had burst into a fit of laughter, the candy ring ended up in the grass, and Archie took to lapping at it shortly after. Tonight, however, there was no laughter.

"What? Douxie, come on, get up!" Zoe clasped her hands over her mouth, tears filling her eyes. 

"Not until I get an answer." Douxie's voice finally cracked as he felt his own tears well up. 

Zoe tried pointlessly to wipe her eyes, "Are you serious right now?"

"As serious as I'll ever be…"

"Then ask me properly." Zoe sniffed, attempting but failing to sound stern. 

Douxie chuckled softly, taking her hand in his, "Zoe, will you marry me...for real, this time?"

The wizard yelped as he was suddenly tackled into a deep, rough kiss. He couldn't help but laugh in relief when the witch finally pulled away.

"It's about damn time, Hisirdoux!"

"So is that a-"

"Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who follow me on social media, you know that I have gotten engaged! In celebration, here's a Zouxie proposal!


	10. Showing up to Comfort

"Come sit with me…" Zoe mumbled, patting the spot beside her. She had stopped by the bistro on her lunch break, her food already waiting.

Douxie stopped in his tracks, tucking an empty tray under his arm, "What'd ya say, love?" 

"I asked you to sit with me…" Zoe replied, picking up her cup of coffee. 

Normally, if Douxie had a moment between customers, he'd settle in beside the girl. They'd quietly discuss their days, then the two would return to work...It was never requested, though. Working at the bistro could be unpredictable and sometimes, Zoe would have to take her lunch to go, other times, Douxie was already waiting at the table for her. 

The request, while simple, seemed odd to the wizard, who wordlessly took a seat beside the girl. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but the girl was tense.

"Everything alright, dear?" Douxie asked, finding his lover's anxiety to be contagious. Unconsciously, the boy reached up, knotting his fingers through Zoe's hair. 

For as long as he could remember, it was a gesture that put them both at ease. Back when the girl had long hair, when they both had long hair, when she first dyed it pink; There was just something comforting about playing with the strands that had both of them feeling content. 

Except today. 

No matter how many times he gently tugged her hair or ran his fingers through it, the girl would not relax. She had finished her coffee, but didn't start on her food at all. Something definitely wasn't right. 

"Zoe?" The wizard tried again, hand sliding to cup the girl's face. 535 years together normally meant Douxir could tell what was on the witch's mind with just a look.

Except today.

Whatever was on Zoe's mind today, she had under lock and key and no amount of searching her face would turn up any clues. 

They both had their fair share of days like this, however. Days when the only way they could help each other was to just sit beside each other and wait. These days didn't last forever, as far as Douxie could tell, and he just needed to be patient.

Unfortunately, the lunch rush was beginning to funnel into the restaurant, meaning the boy would have to return to work, leaving Zoe to eat by herself. 

"It's okay…" The girl muttered, finally picking up her sandwich, "I'll see you after work…"

Douxie nodded, slowly rising from his spot. If he could afford to do it, he would have taken the rest of the day off just to keep an eye on Zoe, but that wasn't an option.

It didn't feel right to leave her, though, even if he knew she would be fine eventually. The thought of Zoe in the record store alone, anxious, was going to drive Douxie absolutely mad. There had to be something he could do…

Zoe stood, her food only half eaten, "I'm gonna get back to work…" 

As she passed, the witch slid her arm around Douxie's waist, tugging him in for a gentle hug. The boy went to completely embrace his lover when she pulled away. 

"Zoe?"

"If I get a real hug, I'm gonna start crying…" Zoe admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. That was it. There was absolutely no way Douxie could just let her leave like this. 

"Fine, no real hug, but at least take my jacket with you." The wizard could have cursed the slight desperation in his voice, though the way Zoe's eyes brightened just a bit made it all worthwhile. 

With the black hoodie now wrapped around her shoulders, Zoe seemed a bit more relaxed, secure. Douxie could see still that there were things on her mind, but she left the cafe a little lighter. For the rest of the day, she would have a reminder of what she had to come home to.

In a few short hours, the two would find each other at their apartment, anxious to be back in each other's arms. 

"Come sit with me…" Zoe would mumble, patting the spot beside her. Douxie would join her on the couch, his hands finding her hair, and the two falling into silence.

And maybe then, all would be right in the world.


	11. Showing up to Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta read by PurpleDragon. Enjoy!

Fighting wasn't something that happened often between Douxie and Zoe anymore. 

At least, not as often as it had during their first couple centuries together. While they were still prone to bickering, it had been almost twenty years since they had a real argument. And even if they did, they had always managed to work things out-

Key word: 'Had'. 

It had started small that morning. Snide remarks and passive aggressive comments were exchanged over breakfast. Nothing too out of the ordinary for the couple, but tensions rose rapidly as the day wore on. It seemed anything that could go wrong did go wrong. A bad day at work with too many nagging customers, followed by an even worse evening of Niffin hunting.

What should have been an easy hunt had drawn to an abrupt close as the creature slipped out of Zoey's grasp and sent the pink witch tumbling down with a swing of its tail.

"Fuzzbuckets… We lost it!" Douxie mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. A dull throb ran through his temple."Way to go, Zoe…"

"'Way to go, Zoe'!? What about you 'Master Wizard'!?" Zoe snapped, pulling herself off the ground. "You could have caught it if you just listened to me!"

"Listen to you!? You let it get awa-" A hard punch landed on Douxie's shoulder. 

"Sod off!" Zoe growled low in her throat. "I'm going after it on my own… Do NOT follow me!"

"Hey!" The wizard hissed, anger beginning to mount, "What's your prob-" 

A second blow landed on the same shoulder, so sudden that Douxie hardly registered it. The pain erupted shortly after. He could smell blood on his sleeve, but suspected it wasn't his own. A quick glance at Zoe's still clenched fist confirmed the wizard's theory. 

What he saw next was the fire in Zoe's eyes. They were alight with anger just as his own were, "My problem!? My problem is you're being a total dickhead!"

His own fire died quickly. "Let me look-"

Douxie tried stepping forward to assess the girl's injuries, but a burst of telekinesis sent him backwards. Pain exploded in his lower back as he hit the ground, and with it, his anger. A part of him told him it was not worth the fight- but the other part, the one that won out, decided to argue.

"Zoe, you're not going after that thing scraped up like that!" He got to his feet. "At least let me-"

Zoe's back was already to him. "Don't tell me what to do, Hisirdoux- You have been an absolute nightmare all day!"

Hazel eyes narrowed. "Me!? What about you!? You're really going to risk your safety just to spite me?"

"Ugh! Fine then! I'm going home!" Zoe scoffed, storming toward their apartment. "And don't try to follow me!"

"I wasn't-" 

A shot of pink was fired as the wizard and in seconds he found himself unable to take a step forward or back. A Stillness Spell… It would wear off, but not anytime soon. Douxie groaned low in his throat. With nowhere to go, he took a seat on the ground, "What in the 9 circles is her problem...?"

"Perhaps you should give her some space?"

Douxie jumped, but relaxed when he saw it was only his familiar. The cat had just emerged from his hiding spot in a nearby bush. He scratched the ground before the young wizard, then settled down in front of him. Douxie scratched his ears affectionately.

"Archie? What are you doing here?" The wizard asked. Last he had checked, the other had stayed home.

Archie nuzzled his associate, "I thought you might be in trouble when Zoe returned without you."

"Heh… Well, I think that I am… At least with her..." Douxie sighed heavily. "I don't know what I could have done-"

"You really are quite dense." Archie said, flicking his tail idly against Douxie's hand. "She has been upset all day. Perhaps with you."

"Me!? What did I do!?" The young man snapped. 

"Perhaps if you two talked like sensible people-" 

Douxie didn't hear the end of that sentence. By then, the spell had worn off the wizard was already to his feet and on his way. He had begun to mumble furiously and incoherently. 

All morning he had been trying to keep things together. He had been the one dealing with disastrous coffee machine mishaps and rude people at work. He was the one who had the fate of the world riding on his shoulders at the same time. And above all- He had done nothing to warrant any flak from anyone! Not his customers and certainly not his girlfriend!

Douxie's anger reached a fever pitch as he threw open their apartment door, "Alright then, what gives!?" 

Dark eyes furiously searched the apartment. It didn't take long before he found the pink-haired witch. Zoe currently sat on the couch next to Nari. She didn't even bother to look up at him as Nari tended to her wound.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Her voice was cold as ice.

"That's why I asked!" Douxie stepped forward. Zoe's ice had cooled his flames, but only by so much. 

He stopped only when Nari rose and stepped between the two, "Hush, and shush…"

"Nari-"

"I sense...great longing between you both...Not anger…" The nymph whispered. Her echo-like voice startled Douxie more than he cared to admit.

"Longing-? That doesn't make any-" Douxie began, but Zoe cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Of course it wouldn't make sense to you, Hisirdoux..." There was that ice again. 

"What exactly are you talking about?" The wizard asked, flames officially doused "What is this all about?"

"All we do anymore is work and hunt!" Zoe spat, finally sitting up from the couch, "I already have to deal with customers all damn day, then I-"

"You think I'm not stressed out, too?" Douxie snapped, though his voice had lost its edge. 

Nari stepped in once more, "Stress...A human condition you both have."

The tension in the room was torn down by that sentence. Both young adults were just having a bad day and taking it out on each other...Right…

"I-I'm sorry…" Douxie mumbled, finally, taking Nari's place on the couch. Zoe sniffed, tilting her head to rest on the boy's shoulder.

"'M sorry, too…" The witch nuzzled her boyfriend gently. A silence fell between the couple.

Was peace completely restored? No. They would still need to talk about the fight and figure out what to do about it going forward. For now, however, Douxie and Zoe just needed each other close. 

After all, there was a great longing between them, not anger.


	12. Showing Up To Start Showing

Douxie thought his days as a bumbling moppet were over, but boy, was he wrong. 537 years with Zoe and the moment her clothes came off, his mind shut off. 

It didn't matter how many times he had seen the girl naked, it always felt like the first time. He might be 921 years old, but he found his voice cracking the moment he tried to speak.

"H-hey…" He mumbled, hyper aware of the blush spreading across his face. 

Zoe smirked, stepping closer to the boy, "Hey, yourself."

"Any particular reason you're-" Douxie began stupidly. He knew damn well straight why he returned home to find his wife in a 'state of undress'. 

"Stress relief." The girl said, matter of factly. Right, that was a family friendly way of putting it…

Douxie chewed his lip before making quick work on his own clothes. If the boy learned anything in his life, it was that it was best not to keep his lady waiting. That would only, uh...Stress her out more. 

The evening dissolved into love bites and sighs, hands tracing familiar paths across each other's body. 537 years had given the couple plenty of time to master the art of 'stress relief' together. 

With a gentle shiver from the pair, the act was done, leaving the two satisfied and warm.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Douxie asked, tucking a pink strand of hair behind the girl's ear. 

"You." Zoe stated, nuzzling the boy's chest gently. Douxie blushed softly. That was also the family friendly way of putting it…

Whatever Zoe's reason, Douxie found his curiosity for it slipping away as sleep took its place. Upon waking, and the days to follow, life continued on as usual for the most part. Nari was a bit more quiet these days and Archie seemed to follow Zoe more than Douxie, but that wasn't much cause for concern.

What was cause for concern was when Nari found her voice a few weeks later. Zoe had gone to lay down before dinner, followed closely by Archie, leaving the Nymph and the Wizard in the kitchen. Douxie hummed absently as he prepared the chicken, something Zoe had been asking for almost every night now. 

Nari sat on top of a nearby chair, watching Douxie intently, "Does the extra soul make humans more tired?" 

"Come again?" The wizard asked, hardly looking up from his work. Nari was always asking strange things, so the question was more or less ignored.

"The extra soul Zoe has. Is that why she rests more?" Nari asked, leaning forward on her tiny hands. She could sense all souls, yes, but to watch one change so often? It was fascinating! The humans she lived with changed every so often, but hardly enough to be interesting; Except for right now, of course, as Douxie's full attention was suddenly on his friend.

"What extra soul? Does it seem like- I dunno, a possession?" Anxiety began to take hold at the thought. This could be very ba-

"Oh! No, this soul is new. It grows a little more each day." Nari smiled softly. 

Douxie frowned, the new information failing to process, "A new soul? That grows?"

Nari nodded, "Yes, yes! I've sensed them before, but never got to watch them! How fascinating it is to witness life from its beginning." 

The clattering of a tray suddenly dropped pulled Nari from her thoughts, her smile fading. Based on the look on her companion's face, something was off. 

"Nari...When did this, uh…'new soul' make its appearance?" Douxie asked, kneeling to be eye level with the nymph. 

The nymph wrinkled her nose. When had it been? It was nighttime...Yes! Because the soul had woken her from her slumber- Or was it a groan that had woken her? No matter. They both happened on the same day, "Nearly two months ago." 

Douxie stumbled back, coming to rest against the kitchen counter as all the information finally clicked together, "Nari...Would that soul happen to belong to-"

"They're called babies, yes?" Nari slipped from her chair, collecting the pan Douxie had dropped, "The tiny humans?"

"You're saying Zoe is pregnant?" 

"Yes!" Nari dropped the tray once more, "That's it! Zoe is pregnant!" 

"What's with all the noise?" The lady in question grumbled, holding a still napping Archie in her arms. She did not look happy at all to be awake.

"You are pregnant!" Nari chirped, rushing to stand before the girl. This alerted Archie, who spread his wings defensively.

"Nari, we agreed to wait!" Archie snapped, though it did little to deter Nari's excitement. 

"I am sorry, but I had so many questions!" Nari bowed her head, taking a few paces back. Douxie stepped forward.

"Hold on, you both knew!?" 

"Dragons have excellent hearing." Archie admitted, settling back into Zoe's arms. An awkward silence followed, so he quickly added in, "The baby's heartbeat. Please, get your minds out of the gutter…"

"Wait, wait, so I'm-" Zoe began, the room beginning to spin just a tad. Douxie moved to steady her, a sort of primal protectiveness taking over.

"It would seem that way, love…" The Wizard pulled his wife closer to him, a million different thoughts running through his head and, evidently, her's as well.

"H-how did-..." The girl began, resting her spinning head on her husband's shoulder. 

Archie rolled his eyes at the question, "When a witch and wizard love each other very much, they-"

"They create a new soul together!" Nari finished, eyes alight. 

The couple turned to stare at each other, though neither could find the words to say. Instead, Douxie cupped Zoe's face, tears welling up in his eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, doing everything in his power not to scream in excitement. Zoe didn't seem to feel the same as she lunged at the man, kissing him as hard as she could.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Zoe cried, throwing her arms around her husband as tightly as she could, prompting a startled laugh.

WE ARE!" Douxie cried back, lifting his wife into his arms. 

Nari and Archie watched the two, soft smiles on each of their faces. 

"They'll be wonderful parents." Nari whispered. Archie nodded.

"They will be, indeed…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll asked so ya'll received! More on Zouxie baby later! Enjoy!
> 
> Note: Douxie proposed for real in chapter 9. Since it mentions them having a few weddings over the years, I didn't think an actual wedding chapter would be necessary 😊


	13. Showing Up For Advice

Douxie could never remember a time when he was nervous to speak to Archie...Well, almost never. 

By now, Douxie had become an open book to Archie, always seeking advice or an ear from him, but this was something the familiar would have little hope of understanding. While the cat may have watched Douxie grow up, it didn't make him a parenting expert by any means and, while Archie could sense the Wizard's mounting anxieties, he knew he wasn't right for the job. 

"If Merlin were still here…" He heard Douxie musing one night, followed closely by Zoe,

"Make it your own, Doux...Merlin probably isn't the best example to follow anyway."

Zoe was right, after all. When it came to great father figures, Merlin fell short...Not that he had ever really signed up to be a parent, but the fact Douxie turned out so well was nothing short of a miracle. 

While Archie had no doubts Douxie would be a fantastic father and absolutely make it his own, he understood his associate's plight; Sometimes you just needed fatherly advice, even if you were 921. 

"Arch, uh...C-can I talk to you…" The Wizard mumbled, already anxiously pacing about the living room.

"Of course you can. Always." Archie hopped onto the couch, curling up around a throw pillow. He was almost certain what the boy was about to ask, but he didn't want to assume.

"I, uh...This whole 'about to be a dad' thing...It's uh-.." Douxie picked nervously at a loose thread on his hoodie, trying anything to avoid Archie's line of sight.

"You'll do wonderfully at it." The cat assured, though he knew that's not what the boy wanted to tell him.

"Yes, yes, I know, but...I was thinking-"

This next part could be dangerous. Archie had full faith in his associate, but that didn't mean he couldn't come up with some stupid ideas-

"D-do you mind if we pay Charlie a visit?" 

Archie certainly hoped Douxie was still trying to avoid looking at him, as the look on the cat's face could have given the wrong impression. The idea was fantastic actually, though Archie never was fond of visiting his father…

But this wasn't about Archie; If visiting Charlie helped put Douxie's mind to bed, who was he to say no?

"Very well, then…" Archie muttered and within a matter of hours, found himself seated across from his father.

Honestly, they might as well have just invited Charlie over, as Douxie began pacing about this 'living room' just as he had been at home.

"A child?" Charlie mused, "Why, you're still a child yourself."

"Humans, dad. Remember?" Archie rolled his eyes. They were here for advice, not a lecture. The comment didn't seem to bother Douxie any, however.

"I never had a real dad in my life...I dunno how to do this…"

Charlie raised a brow before lowering his head to be level with the wizard, stopping him in his tracks, "No one ever knows how to be a parent, Hisirdoux."

"I know that! Everyone keeps saying that, but-" Douxie took a step back, arms crossing defensively. Archie jumped up onto the boy's shoulders to settle him. 

The older dragon pulled back slowly, a look of sadness crossing his face, "It's okay to have doubts, boy...But you have to remember, your mate chose you for a reason...I'm not sure how humans do it, but in dragons-"

"Dad!" Archie snapped; If he were human, he would be an obnoxious shade of red. 

Charlie chuckled a bit, "I'm talking about picking a mate! Not the mating, itself-"

"I mean, not all humans stay with their, um, 'mate'...And definitely for 500 or so years!" Douxie admitted, taking a seat upon a pile of books. 

"Do you plan to leave your wife?" The older dragon asked. 

"What!? Of course, not!" The wizard snapped, leaping from his spot, "I'd never leave her or our baby-" 

"You're confident in your relationship with your mate, yes?" 

"Obviously! I would have, uh…'mated' with her if I wasn't." Douxie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Then, be confident in the things you and her put into that relationship, children included." Charlie offered a soft smile. 

The wizard smiled back, dread falling away from his shoulders. Charlie was right, after all; He and Zoe had made it this far together...A baby was just the next adventure for them. 

"Thank you, Charlie." 

"You're very welcome, child...Now, take some of this pie home to your wife; I'm working on a new recipe-"

Of course, Charlie didn't turn them loose until long after showing the boys all of Archie's baby photos and finding a few odds and ends around his dwelling for the baby; Though, whether or not these things were suited for a human infant was another story…

"Where have you two been?" Zoe leapt from the couch the moment they entered, the smell of smoke still clinging to their clothes. 

"Just visited my father, Zoe." Archie casually strolled into the house, trying to put distance between him and the potentially angry woman. 

However, whatever she was feeling was entirely forgotten when the box of pie was presented to her. 

Douxie smiled gently, watching the witch run as fast as the child she was carrying would allow her to. All pies needed whip cream after all…

"I love you…" The wizard called after her, but by then, she was out of earshot. No matter, though. Douxie was confident she already knew and, someday, their baby would know it too.


	14. Showing Up To Deliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mildly graphic depiction of childbirth ahead. Scene is marked with a '*' at the beginning and end if you would like to read around it. As always, let me know in the comments if I forgot anything.
> 
> Beta read by PurpleDragon6

"They know I'm carrying a human child, right?" 

Zoe asked as she looked curiously at the lone sock Blinky had gifted them. The Baby Shower, which had been lovely, had left the couple with some interesting 'gifts'. Interesting gifts that they were finally sorting through. While they had expected strange items from the Trolls, Krel and Aja- and even Charlie; but it seemed the most bizarre gifts were from their human friends!

Ear plugs from Toby, a chew toy from Steve, even Claire's gift of an ancient book of lullabies in a long forgotten language were among the oddest. No matter; Jim and his mother brought more than enough baby supplies to make up for it… But regardless of what anyone brought, the Casperans still lacked in one important item:

They still needed a name for the child. 

"What about after your old boss?" Zoe exhaled slowly, shifting on the couch; Braxton Hicks were a force to be reckoned with.

"Doing okay, love?" Douxie asked gently, receiving a nod from his wife. Right, so back to baby names...

That had been the obvious name; 'Merlin'... Though, it didn't feel right. A child's name carries a lot of weight to them. It is the foundation in which a child's very identity and eventually legacy is founded on. And 'Merlin' had quite a legacy behind it already. 'Morgana' was the same way...

"There are many spellings to 'Nari'." The nymph offered with a small giggle.

"That's very helpful, Nari- thank you." Douxie muttered as he turned a sour expression towards the nymph, only to find that she seemed less interested in him and more interested in Steve's chew toy.

"No offense- but Nari isn't exactly a boy's name." Zoe replied, resting a protective hand on her bump.

Nari cocked her head to the side, setting the chew toy down. "Why would you need a boy's name...?" 

"In case the baby is a boy." Zoe explained. She shifted a bit uncomfortably as Nari continued to stare up at her.

Douxie looked between the pair a moment. First to his pregnant Zoe, and then over to Nari. The sweet, kindly creature who could read a living person's soul with 100% accuracy… Who never said things like that unless- Realization dawned on the wizard quickly, "Nari, is the baby a girl!?"

The Nymph smiled knowingly. "Ai, she is! Her hair is black, though… Not pink like her mother's."

"Black hair…" The wizard mumbled, slowly standing from his spot amongst the gifts. His numb legs carried him through the mess as he began to pace the room.

"Are you telling me, after all the nausea and heartburn, my kid is going to look like her father!?" Zoe cried, tossing her hand over her eyes in feigned dramatics.

"She has your nose at the very least." Nari assured, causing the magical couple to snicker, but only for a moment. 

Immediately after, the wizard resumed his pacing, muttering to himself as he went. He now wore a pensive look on his permanently young face. His mumbles went quiet for a moment, just long enough for Nari to slip in a remark. 

"Is he okay?" She whispered. 

"I dunno- let me check… Doux!?" Zoe called out to her husband. She was met with no answer. 

She opened her mouth to call again, but no sooner had she parted her lips did a new (to the room, that is) arrival appear. A familiar black feline, who took one look at the pacing wizard and decided to wear the same pensive stare. He then bat his long dragon wings and glide near silently over to the man.

"Douxie?" Archie's asked, floating level to his friend's face and still receiving no answer. He frowned, then cupped his paws around his mouth, "Hisourdoux!?" 

"Wha- Sorry! I had a name idea…" The wizard said, matter-of-factly, "I just need to check something real qui-"

*

"H-hang on- 'real quick' might not be fast enough-" Zoe gasped, suddenly reaching for her husband's hand and rooting him in place. It didn't take long to figure out where the pained expression on Zoe's face and the sudden presence of water on the couch came from, "Whatever you have in mind, it'll have to do! I think the baby is coming!"

"What!? Now!?" Douxie exclaimed, kneeling to be eye level with his wife, "I read somewhere that-"

"Forget your damn reading! I don't think the baby has time to wait for your boring details!" 

Being cornered in an alley and surrounded by angry knights with swords seemed like child's play now. With the look Zoe was now giving him, Douxie now knew what it was to feel fear in its purest form. It was almost enough to make him want to challenge his soon-to-be born child to a duel. No one could cause his wife that much pain(and make her give THAT look) and get away with it. 

Nari leapt from her spot on the floor, joining Zoe on the couch, "The little one is ready to make her entrance."

Zoe tried to take a deep breath, but it was punched out of her by another bout of pain, "Y-YES, I'M AWARE, NARI- THANK YOU!"

Douxie took his own breath and tried to regain his composure. He then moved to help his wife sit up, "Love, we need to get to the-" 

Trying to get a sentence out at this point was fruitless. A sudden scream from Zoe cut his statement short… And a quick look under her skirt told him that the hospital wasn't an option… Baby Casperan wasn't going to wait for a backup plan either. 

"Not even born yet and the child is already acting like her father…I'll call Dr. Lake!" Archie offered, flying into the kitchen for a phone he could dial. 

"Splendid idea-" Douxie called after him before turning to Nari, who was now combing her fingers through Zoe's hair. "Nari, can you keep an eye on Zoe while I go get some towels-?"

"No need." Nari said,her optimism holding fast during the less than ideal situation, "The baby will be here soon!"

Zoe cried out, gripping her husband's hand, "How soon!?" 

Nari closed her eyes, trying to zone in on the baby, "Very soon…"

Douxie looked up at the nymph, "When you say soon, you mean-"

Another scream from Zoe prompted Douxie to look down yet again-… Well, if he still wanted to challenge his child to a duel, now would be the time to do it. In a matter of minutes, the witch-in-training was already half way into the world-

Right! Well, he could let the infant just fall on the floor, could he? What kind of father would he be if he did? How hard could it be? He had seen babies delivered before...Usually animal babies, but still!

"Okay, Love, just-" Really, at this point, Douxie should have known better than to start talking. A screech from his wife had cut him off yet again, followed by a shrill cry from his child. "O-okay!"

Douxie dropped to his knees beside Nari. His hoodie had been shucked at some point on the way down, and folded into a nice little nest for the baby to land into. And not a second too soon. As the moment he got into position did he suddenly feel the near non-existent weight of his daughter on his arms. 

*

"She's here…?" Douxie mumbled, staring at the infant in his arms. Dark eyes slowly glanced up at a nearby wall clock. "Fuzzbuckets… Not even 10 minutes have gone by-"

Nari gave the frazzled wizard a smile, "I've always known wizards to be impatient creatures…"

"I-is that right?" Douxie huffed and Nari smiled brighter.

"Ai… In fact, when I sensed your soul come into the world, it took half the time." She nudged his shoulder gently. "Your child is much like you, as Archie has said."

As if on cue, Archie bolted back into the room, "Dr. Lake is on her- Oh dear…"

"She's here already, Arch-" Zoe muttered tiredly. "Thank the Gods…"

"You did it, Love…" Douxie whispered, eyes glued to the little bundle in his arms.

Instincts seemed to take over for the new father after that. Douxie stood and laid the newborn on Zoe's chest. Once the baby was settled, the Wizard reached for a blanket on the opposite end of the couch, draping it over his little family. Zoe rested her head on his shoulder, drained from the afternoon's events, "She's definitely your child…" 

"I've heard that already…" The Wizard smirked just a bit, a sense of pride taking over him. 

Archie jumped onto the couch, sitting protectively beside the trio, "She'll need a name." 

"Oh, yes! What shall we call the child?" Nari asked, practically buzzing with excitement. She could sense every soul entering and leaving, but never had she seen it up close. 

Right! Douxie had a name idea…Seeing as their daughter did, indeed, have black hair, the wizard felt a little more confident in his choice. 

"Not Merlin, but a play on it of sorts...I think it means 'Blackbird' in French, too…" 

A soft smile graced Zoe's face as she looked down at the brand new infant, "Merle, right? I like it…"

The parents watched over their child, who decided a nap was in order after her sudden entrance.

This was the first of many sudden things Merle Clara Casperan would make in her lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merle is a play in Merlin. Did anyone notice the other play on words in Baby Casperan's name?


End file.
